


Pulling Rank

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 15 year old pulls rank on aging Mando, Gen, in which Kal considers adopting another jedi, no respect for elders, she doesn't give a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán has had enough of Vau's treatment of the clone squadron under his command.





	Pulling Rank

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence, but I hope you like it anyway!

“Look, Jedi-”

“Commander,” Seren said, her tone firm, even if the rest of her looked unsure, “I have a rank.”  The  _ and it’s higher than yours, Sergeant _ , went unsaid, but it hung in the air as their gazes locked.  There was a sharpness in her blue eyes that Kal liked, and he was glad for the helmet that hid his face and kept Vau from seeing his smirk as he leaned back against the wall.  Delta didn’t make a move, though it was clear their full attention was on the petite Padawan having a showdown with their sergeant.

“ _ Commander _ ,” Vau said, with a pinched look that gave away his annoyance, “You don’t know these men, you don’t know how to handle them.  I trained them.”

The girl’s shoulders stiffened and her eyes narrowed, flickering with restrained fire.  “I know there isn’t a single reason for you to raise a hand to them.”  She hadn’t moved, her hands still tucked into her sleeves as she looked up at Vau.  He loomed over her - on purpose too, Vau always tried to subtly intimidate beings like that - but she stood firm.  That spine of hers was pure Mandalorian beskar.  

“It’s-”

Seren finally held up a hand, cutting him off - Kal was sure Walon’s silence was from sheer shock that  _ anyone _ had simply disregarded his casual authority.  “There is no reason, and instructor or not, I  _ will _ bring it to the attention of the Council if I find out it’s happened again,  _ is that clear, Sergeant _ ?”  

Vau’s jaw clenched and he glared at her, clearly infuriated that his authority had been undermined, and by a child, no less.  “Quite,  _ Commander _ .”  He turned on his heel, gesturing for Delta to follow him.  They did, and the moment they were out of sight, the Padawan slumped against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

“You did good, Commander.”  Kal stepped into view, and she jumped up, obviously trying to hide her slip in whatever composure the Jedi seemed to require at all times.  She stood straight again, but her eyes were a little wide and startled, caught off-guard by his sudden appearance.  He held up a hand, his voice slipping into the softer tone he couldn’t help when it came to younglings (and his boys, but that was another matter entirely).  “It’s alright, nobody here but us.  About damn time someone called him on that  _ osik _ .”  His casual manner seemed to calm her a little.  

“Please, call me Rán,” she said, her cheeks flushed, “I hate going by my rank, but if it helps…”  She ducked her head a little, giving him a quick smile that didn’t do anything to make her look older - if anything, she looked even younger, and that just hit every paternal instinct he had.  Kriff, he hated the Republic as much as always, and the Jedi just as much.  There were too  _ shabla  _ many kids fighting the war, and it sickened him.  He did what he could for his boys, but there were so many more.  A bitter part of him said that there would always be more.  Maybe that was the case, but he would do what he could for the ones he could save.

“You can call me Kal, then.  Good to meet you, Rán.”  He offered her a hand and she took it in the clasp that marked a warrior.  She hadn’t learned  _ that _ from the Jedi; he was a little impressed.  “Nice to see somebody put Vau in his place.  Watch your six though,” he warned her, though his expression was warm, “He doesn’t like it when beings interfere in his business.”

Rán’s smile was quick and sharp as the blade in his gauntlet.  “Sergeant Vau isn’t the most dangerous being I’ve crossed paths with.”

“No,” Kal said with a chuckle, shaking his head, “I’ll bet he’s not, ad’ika.”


End file.
